


Various Hetalia/Reader Lemons for your pleasure!

by DawnSorenson



Category: 2P Hetalia - Fandom, Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: BDSM, Birthday Sex, Crying, Dubious Consent, Extremely Dubious Consent, F/M, Food Kink, Germany/reader/Prussia, Hetalia, Lemon, Loss of Virginity, Oral Sex, Other, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, Sex, Smut, Soldier!Austria, Spanking, Vaginal Sex, War, captured spy, principal, reader - Freeform, teacher, tied up
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-24
Updated: 2018-05-06
Packaged: 2018-05-15 21:09:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 7
Words: 21,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5800204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DawnSorenson/pseuds/DawnSorenson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A variety of oneshots in which you, reader, get it on with the hot men of Hetalia! And I am more than happy to take requests if you have any :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. GermanyxReaderxPrussia - Surrender and Obey

 

 "Bruder." Prussia frowned at his brother. "Don't gag her, I had a better idea for that mouth."

 Prussia smirked and slowly ran his crop around the edge of your mouth.

 "Is that so?" Germany asks, moving from his place over you, taking the satin red tie from your mouth. Prussia traces the crop down to your breasts.

  "Open your mouth." He commanded sternly.

  You obey and let your jaw drop open. You look to Germany to see a dark grin spread

across his face. A yelp escapes your lips as Prussia swiftly raises and brings the crop down

onto your sensitive breast. That yelp is followed by a soft moan as the area begins to tingle

and burn slightly.

 "Look at me when I am talking to you!"

 You lifted your head to make eye contact once again. They had you positioned on the bed so

that your feet were tied to the headboard, and your arms to the bottom of the bed. Just in a

way that left your head hanging off the edge of the bed.

 "Open your mouth more, as wide as it can go."

  This time you tried. You opened your mouth as wide as it would go, just as instructed.

Prussia examined your mouth for a second, even running a gloved finger along your lips.

  "You have such a small mouth _______, I think this is going to be a bit of a tight fit."

  Meanwhile, while you were holding your gaze on Prussia, his younger brother had moved

so that he was kneeling in between your spread legs. You wanted so badly to see what he

was doing, but you knew it would be better to keep your eyes on the Albino. Neither of them

had instructed you to do otherwise anyhow. He leaned over you and handed the crop off to

Germany; now all you could see was the large outline of his "5 meters" through the skin tight

leather pants he wore. Suddenly, Germany's finger slowly ran up your slit, bringing a deep

moan from you. He chuckled.

 "So wet mein liebchen."

  Prussia snickered and you watched as he took the zipper of his pants and pulled it down.

He reached in and took his length out. Still holding it, he used his other hand to grab your

chin and guided himself into your mouth. You could taste the sweet precum that lingered on

his tip before he pushed himself further into your mouth.

  "Suck."

  Once again you were complying with his commands. You closed your lips around his

length and began to suck. Down at the other end of your body, Germany began to massage

the bundle of nerves in between your legs. Your deep moan vibrated Prussia's member and in

turn he thrust his hips slightly, forcing himself further down your throat and choking you.

 You were quite nearly overwhelmed with everything that was going on, but you definitely

were enjoying yourself more than it may have seemed, but hey, you couldn't help your gag

reflex or how it forced your eyes to water. You choked out a whimper when Germany removed

his fingers. Suddenly a loud crack sounded through the room as the crop came in contact

with the smooth skin of your stomach. You tensed as the sharp sensation sparked where the

crop had hit. Shortly after your own moan, Prussia let out one of his own.

 "Was that a complaint?"

  How could you respond, with an aroused Prussia using your mouth to get off?

  "I do things on my terms Liebchen." Germany growled. A zipping sound made its way to

your ears before you felt something prodding at your entrance. A tingling sparked in your

lower abdomen as you waited in anticipation for Germany to ravish you. You knew his love

for rough sex and most definitely had no complaints. One swift movement of his hips and

you were full of him. You groaned loudly. Germany picked up a fast pace, one faster than

Prussia's. He slammed into you, hitting the perfect spot each and every time. The force from

him pounding into you repeatedly, forced Prussia's cock even further down your throat. You

could tell Prussia was close; his breathing came in short gasps and groans and his thrusts

became erratic.

 

  With a shout, Prussia's cock pulsed in your mouth and a sticky warm substance shot down

your throat. You swallowed around him, taking in every bit of his seed. Between Prussia's

sounds of ecstasy and Germany showing you no mercy, your release came with an intense

wave that wracked your whole body. You trembled and cried out, your mouth now empty as

Prussia had removed himself previously.  You writhed under Germany and before long he too

came, filling you with his hot seed. He grunted with his last few thrusts then pulled out and

collapsed on your body. His head rose and fell with each of your deep breaths.

 

   You lay under the hefty German, your body spend and tingling from your orgasmic high. Prussia moved around the bed, releasing your limbs from their restraints.

  "You guys were amazing," You smirked, "as always."

   Prussia laughed,

   "Of course! I am the awesome Prussia! And I suppose my little bro is awesome too." He leaned in and gave you a kiss, "But you mein dear, you were amazing yourself."

  "Ja, I concur."

  You grinned. They would never fail to leave you feeling satisfied.


	2. Principal!GermanyxReader - Punishment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reader gets punished by her sexy principal, Germany.

 

   “That’s it! _______ to the principal’s office immediately!!”

   Your teacher, Mr.Kirkland yelled at you with a red face. The whole class had been unruly, but that piece of paper that you threw back at your friend was the last straw. Probably just because it missed your friend and managed to hit Mr.Kirkland square in the forehead. Possibly not your best move. You could feel your cheeks burning as the situation set in. You were mortified. Silently you stood from your seat and packed up your things; who knew how long you would have to spend talking to the principal. You glanced at Mr.Kirkland as you left the room on shaky legs. He was on the phone, glaring holes into you and probably calling to let the principal know that you would be on your way.

  As you walked down the halls, slowly making your way to the office, your body grew slightly numb. You had never talked to the principal for anything negative in all of your school time, but that was about to change real quick and it struck dread right into your heart. It would tarnish your reputation of being the “perfect student”. He would probably call your parents, and they would be mad, everyone would be mad! You hate when people are mad at you! You stop for a second, hastily shaking those thoughts from your head before you get too anxious and pass out. Taking in a deep breath, you finish the walk to the office.

 

  You take another deep breath before opening the door of the office and walking in to meet your doom. Pamela, the office lady was hanging up the phone just as you stepped foot into the office.

  “_____?”  

  Pamela asked as she adjusted the glasses on the tip of her nose. 

  “That’s me.”

  You sighed. 

  “Follow me.” Pamela stood from her desk and began to walk down the only hallway in the small office. You followed silently behind her, stopping when she stopped at a door. She pressed a button next to the door and spoke into the speaker just above it. 

  “Mr.Beilschmidt, ______ is here to speak with you about her disruptive behaviour in Mr.Kirkland’s class.”

  She released the button, and soon after Mr.Beilschmidt’s somewhat distorted voice sounded through the speaker.

  “Ja? Send her in.”

  Pamela opened the door for you, and after you walked in she shut it behind you. You glanced nervously at the door before you looked at Mr.Beilschmidt. This was the first time seeing him. You were a new student here and because of your perfect record, you had no reason to see him. He looked oddly young to be a principal, probably in his mid-twenties you assumed. You took note of how his muscular his arms looked even through the sleeves of his dress shirt. His blonde hair was slicked back; not a piece out of place. It left his face and bright blue eyes unobstructed. 

  “Please _____, have a seat and tell me what you did.”

  “Yes sir.” You whispered softly, sitting down in the chair across from his desk that he motioned to and setting your bag next to it.  You looked back at his face, and noticed a slight pink tinge to his cheeks. Why was he blushing?

 

 You adjusted your skirt so that it wasn’t laying so high up on your thighs. You still trembled slightly, scared of what he was going to say when you told your story. It could be worse, but it still wasn’t a very good one either. 

  “So what happened in Mr.Kirkland’s class?”

  You took a deep breath, looking down at your folded hands in your lap. 

  “W-well, Mr.Kirkland was already frustrated with everyone, seeing as we just got back from Spring Break and everyone was a bit unruly. And then my friend threw a paper ball at me, and when I tried to throw it back, it well... it uhm hit Mr.Kirkland in the face.”

  You could feel your cheeks burning from embarrassment as Mr.Beilschmidt wrote something down on a notepad that sat in front of him on the desk.

  “_____, do you know that throwing anything in class is against the rules?”

  “Yes...” 

  “Then why did you do it?” 

  “I don’t know!” 

  Ashamed, you buried your face in your hands. 

  “Here at (school name) we don’t tolerate rule breaking of any kind. I am afraid that I will have to call your parents and give you in school suspension tomorrow.”

  You drew your hands away from your face, eyes wide as dread settled right into the pit of your stomach.

  “Please Mr.Beilschmidt, don’t call my parents! They will be furious! I’ll do anything, just don’t call them!” 

  Mr.Beilschmidt smirked.

  “Anything?”

  You nodded, tears now pricking at your eyes. You watched him rise from his chair and moved to the door. Your heart fluttered nervously as the click of the door’s lock sounded. He dauntingly moved back behind his desk as he spoke.

  “Come over here.” 

   He beckoned you from behind his desk where he stood. You lifted yourself from the chair and only then did you allow your eyes to run down his body. You gasped. Through his dress pants you could see the large outline of his erection. 

 

  Despite having seen what you just did you slowly walked over to him, stopping just a foot before him. 

  “Bend over my desk for me.” 

  “Mr.Beilschmidt... W-won’t some-someone hear us?” 

   You gulped nervously. Mr.Beilschmidt just grinned wickedly.

  “The walls of the offices are soundproofed, no one will hear anything that happens in this room. But I can still call your parents if you’d rather have that be your punishment.”

  You shook your head, then hastily moved in front of the desk. You hesitated a moment before laying your top half on the desk, bringing your hands up so that you could grip the front edges of it if need be.

  “Good choice.” He rolled his chair back so that he could stand just a few inches behind you. He placed a hand on your hip and leaned in close, whispering in your ear, “Schatz, that phone call about your behaviour interrupted my personal time. For that alone I am going to have to punish you.”

  Chills ran down your spine and lingered even after he straightened and was no longer at your ear. His large hand left your hip, and soon your skirt was flipped up. You cursed yourself for wearing lacy, see-through panties despite being unable to find the shorts you normally wear under your skirts.

  “Sexy panties under such a short skirt? What a naughty girl...” 

  You gasped once more as he roughly yanked said panties off of you, letting them aimlessly fall down your legs and onto the floor below. The air was cool on your bare buttcheeks and the part of your lower lips which were left exposed to the room. 

 

   You blushed profusely as his hand captured your right buttcheek, squeezing and massaging it. Then his hand was gone and he was opening a desk drawer. You turned your head, watching out of the corner of your eye as he rustled around in the drawer for a bit before pulling out a ruler; a metal one to be exact. Your jaw dropped - he is going to use that to spank you isn’t he? Your breathing grew ragged as you waited for him to use the ruler on you. 

  “Maybe this will teach you to follow the rules?”

  You felt his hand go on your back, pressing you into the desk, then suddenly a loud crack sounded through the room. You yelped as he brought the ruler down and you felt the sharp sting of the metal against your skin. He gave the pain no time to subside as he brought the ruler down again and again. Your buttcheeks burned and tingled, and you trembled against the desk and his hand that still remained on your lower back. By the final spank, you were numb to the pain that it sparked and couldn’t help the moan that escaped your lips. Mr.Beilschmidt’s warm chuckle mingled with the sound of your soft panting.

 

  The desk drawer opened yet again and you heard the metal ruler being set down, then more rustling in the desk. You turned your head just in time to see him pulling out a square foil package; a condom. As soon as your mind wandered to just the mental image of what was about to happen, anticipation pooled in your lower abdomen. This time when he leaned in to you, Mr.Beilschmidt ground his hips into you, effectively pressing his erection against your butt. 

  “Are you a virgin, _____?”

  “Y-yes Mr.Beilschmidt.” 

  “Call me Ludwig, just when we are alone.”

  You nodded your head quickly.  The hand that had been resting on your back, slowly moved up. You were sure that he was going to slip it under your shirt to unclasp your bra, but instead his hand trailed all the way up to your hair; the soft taction of his fingers tickling your neck. His fingers twisted around your (h/c) strands and he pulled your head up so that you could see him just out of the corner of your eye. 

  “Are you comfortable with me taking your virginity?”

  “Yes.”

   Your voice was now just a whisper. 

 

  That was enough of an answer for him. He released your hair and you then heard his pants unzip. He tore open the foil wrapper of the condom and slipped it out of it’s packaging, quickly unrolling it onto his painfully hard erection. His large hands went to your hips. He slipped his hands under your shirt to hold onto your bare skin; as if the contact he was getting soon wasn’t enough. Your heart fluttered in your chest when you felt the tip of his length prodding at your entrance, then suddenly he sheathed himself in you in one swift motion. You gasped and gripped the edge of the desk as the sharp pain you expected struck you. Ludwig fought back the urge to ignore your pain and to have his way with you; he couldn’t bare the thought of you not enjoying your first time. 

 

 You rested your head on the desk, breathing softly while you let the pain subside. After a few seconds he pulled out, then slowly re-entered this time. It was a bit uncomfortable, but not painful. When you didn’t tense or whimper in pain when he entered you, he took that as a sign to continue. His nails bit into your skin as his grip tightened on your hips and he began to thrust harder and faster into you. You were both panting loudly at this point. A knot was forming deep in your abdomen and Ludwig gave it no time to subside as he relentlessly pounded into you.

  “Liebchen~” He choked out a groan, “You’re so tight,  _ mein gott. _ ”

  “Ludwig...” 

  You shuddered as you whimpered his name.

  “Ja?”

  “I-I am so close!” 

  Your body was trembling as you spoke, almost as if it didn’t know how to handle the amazing feelings it was being put through.

  “Come for me.” He commanded, “Scream my name.”

  That was your undoing. Your back arched as warmth spread throughout your body.  His name was just a high pitched yelp torn from your vocal chords. His pace stilled and he shouted with his release. The tremors that wracked your body began to die out, but lingered long enough to send aftershocks through you.

 

 Still laying on the desk, panting, you began to focus yourself on the real world again. Ludwig pulled out of you, leaving you feeling empty and somewhat sore. Just a few more seconds passed before you. Your legs were heavy, causing you to stumble and Ludwig to grab your arm. He chuckled, satisfied with lasting effect he had left on you. You blushed, but smiled nonetheless. He released your arm to remove the condom, after which he adjusted himself back into his pants. 

  “You were good, frau. I think I’ll also remove your in school detention, but,” He bent down and picked up those sexy little panties you had been wearing. “I think I will be confiscating these.”

 He twirled the panties around his fingers before opening a desk drawer and dropping them in it; the same drawer that held the condom and the ruler. Completely ignoring the fact that you would be pantyless for the rest of the day, a burst of confidence overcame you.

 “That’s alright. I have more at home.” 

  You shrugged before you bent over - right in front of him - and picked up your bag. When you looked back, there was a dark smirk across his face. 

  “Duly noted miss _____. Now, move along to your next class before I need to punish you again.” 

 You grinned, then walked to the door and smoothed your clothes before you unlocked it and walked out into the main office. You chewed on your lip, you had most definitely not expected that when you first got sent to the office. 

 

**The Next Day:**

  The clock said there was 10 minutes left before first period began, enough time to do what you had planned the night before. You took hold of the handle and opened the door to the main office, walking in just as you had the previous day.

  “Good morning _____, what do you need?” 

  There was Pamela, looking concerned.

  “Morning!” You grinned sweetly. “May I talk to Mr.Beilschmidt about something?”

  As if on command, he walked out from the innards of the office.

  “Oh, ____ what are you doing in here?” 

  “Perfect. _____ wanted to talk to you Mr.Beilschmidt.” 

  Pamela grinned.

  “Is it private?” 

  Ludwig raised an eyebrow. Maybe he was keen to the plan you had.

  “No, it was just about that _ desk work _ you had me do. I know it was punishment for my bad behaviour, but I actually enjoyed it. I just wanted to say, if you ever need help with desk work again, I am willing to help out.”

  “What a good student you are!”

  You and Ludwig glanced at an ignorant and gleeful Pamela. Oh, little did she know, ‘desk work’ meant something far different than what she was thinking.

  “Thank you for the offer, _____, I actually have some  _ desk work _ you could help with right now. I am sure your first period teacher would understand.”

  You smiled; he was blushing, and you had achieved your goal.

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all enjoyed this! :D And like I said in the description, I am more than happy to take requests!


	3. FrancexReader - Dirty Mouth?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reader entertains France while he talks on the phone.

Eyes lilting back and forth, Francis watched the motion of your hips as you sauntered towards him. A smirk appeared on his face when he felt himself hardening just at the sight of you in that sexy little nightgown. 

  Not once breaking your lust-filled prowess, you gracefully straddled him. Francis lifted his arms from the armrest of the chair on which he sat, and wrapped them around you, pulling you against him.

  “Mon cherie, what a lovely surprise it is to see you wearing the lingerie I picked out for you!”

  “I had a feeling you would enjoy it.”

  You grinned at him and slowly weaved your fingers into his golden locks. All it took was a lingering glance at his lips to draw him into a kiss; he couldn’t resist the longing that showed so strongly in your eyes. Your lips mingled for a moment before you slowly trailed kisses from his lips to his neck. You sucked and nipped at his soft skin, leaving a bright red and purple mark. Most people would have been irritated with the tell-tale mark, but Francis wore lovebites like golden medals. He moaned and ran his hand from your back to the back of your neck, holding you to him. With his free hand he slipped the thin straps of the nightgown off your shoulders. It fell down around your waist, exposing your breasts to him. Before he could do anything, you slid off his lap to the floor where you kneeled in front of him.You smiled up at him, looking into those blue eyes of his as you traced the outline of his erection that was putting a great deal of strain on the denim. His mouth fell agape with a tense sigh. 

  After what seemed like an eternity - to Francis at least - you unzipped his jeans. You took the waist of them and tugged it down. Francis lifted his hips and you pulled the jeans off the rest of the way, then pushed them aside. Now, all that stood between you and your <i>very</i> large target was a pair of red silk boxers. Still grinning up at him through your lashes, you massaged his cock through the thin material. He groaned, his head dropping back. 

 “Mon cherie, don’t be such a tease.”

 His adam's apple bobbed in his throat as he whined then swallowed dramatically. You couldn’t help but chuckle; Francis is always so dramatic.

  Leaving his bulge, you dipped the tips of your fingers into the waistband of his boxers and pulled the front down until his “eiffel tower” was free. You wrapped your hand around his thick shaft and began to slowly run it up and down. After a few pumps of your hand, you leaned in and languidly ran your tongue along the firm vein on the underside of his cock. You felt Francis’ leg muscles tense, and he hissed softly. This sound was music to your ears. With a deep breath, you engulfed the head of his cock in your warm mouth. He groaned loudly, and twisted his fingers into your hair. Knowing how much you enjoyed it when he took control, he aided you in bobbing your head up and down.

  With one hand you stroked the base of his shaft, and with the other hand you softly stroked his inner thigh. You ran that hand up and gently stroked his balls with your fingertips. He moaned and his grip tightened on your hair. You peered up at him from under your lashes, intending to make eye contact, but it was almost more rewarding to see that his head was rested back, and his mouth was wide open. No sound was coming out of his mouth, but he was breathing quite heavily, all thanks to your skillful ministrations. A surge of excitement ran through you, centering right at your core. As the wetness really began to pool in between your legs, you let out a soft moan. If you could have smirked, you would have: that moan had to have felt good to him.

  Suddenly, the harsh sound of the phone ringing startled both of you. You would have pulled your mouth off of Francis, but his hand on the back of your head prevented that. Eyebrows furrowed, you looked up at him. He gently stroked your head, before saying,

  “It’s fine mon cherie, I’ll be okay. Keep going and I’ll answer it.”

  You rolled your eyes. Of course he wouldn’t want you to stop, not even for a phone call. You resumed bobbing your head, now at a slower pace. He picked up the phone, halting it mid ring, and brought it up to his ear. 

  “Bonjour!”

  Deciding to up the ante for him, you incorporated sucking into it. You ran your tongue along the underside of his cock while giving it a good sucking. Once again, you could just feel how tense he was.

  “Oui, _____ is a bit busy right now, but she will be available soon. Do you want her to call you back, <i>Arthur</i>?” 

  You froze. Your heart skipped a beat, and your cheeks started to burn just from hearing your brother’s name. He would be furious if he knew what was happening while he was talking to Francis; Arthur already wasn’t pleased with the fact that you were staying with him in the first place. You slowly began to move your head up and down again. The sooner you got Francis off, the sooner you could get talking to Arthur over with. 

  “She is in the bathroom I believe. Oui, I suppose we can chat until she gets out.”

  The two continued to have a conversation, while you pleasured Francis. You gradually started to take more and more of him in, until you had his entire length down your throat, and his blonde pubic hair was tickling your nose. You swallowed around his shaft, and enjoyed the way he shuddered under you, before taking him back out again. How he was managing to remain composed through all this, you had no clue. 

  You didn’t want to admit it to yourself, but you were a bit nervous. The other few times you had done this for him, he had warned you when he was about to come, but this time he obviously couldn’t. Not experienced enough to tell when it was about to happen without verbal signs, you had no clue when he was going to erupt in your mouth. After a few more times of taking him in completely, his legs suddenly tensed and his nails dug into your scalp. 

  ‘This is it, he’s coming.’ You thought briefly.

  The head of his cock pulsed against your tongue, then his salty and sticky substance shot into your mouth. Along with string after string of cum, his whole body trembled. You did the best you could at swallowing it all, but some managed to find its way out of the corners of your lips and dribbled down your chin. 

  Once he finally relaxed, he released his hold on your head and let you pull yourself away from him. 

  “Pardon! ______, is back and she was saying something. Here she is.”

  You hastily wiped your mouth and chin off on the back of your hand before you took the phone from Francis. 

  “Hey Arthur, what’s up?”

  You tried your best not to sound nervous, or suspicious for that matter.

  “Oh, not much. I was just calling to make sure you are okay, and that that frog hasn’t touched my precious, baby sister.”

  Your eyes widened and you laughed nervously.

  “Nope, not at all. I’d cut his hand off if he did.” 

  You let your gaze settle on Francis adjusting himself back into his pants.

  “That’s my sister! Anyways, that is all I called for. I love you.”

  “I love you too, big brother.”

  You said, slipping into your adorable little girl voice. 

 

 Hanging up the phone, you set it on the arm of the chair and ran your fingers through your hair. You looked up at Francis when he laughed his signature laugh.

  “______, my sweet _______. Talking to your protective brother with that dirty mouth. He wouldn’t be very pleased to know where those lips were just seconds before talking to you.” 

  You blushed, and giggled softly. 

 “But you enjoyed it, didn’t you?”

 “Of course I did. You know exactly what to do to drive me insane, and everything about it is perfect. And now,” He said, grabbing your hands and beginning to help you back onto his lap. “I do believe we have only started.”

 It looks like you are in for a long, and very fun night!


	4. CanadaxReader (Request)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A request I got on another website I post my works to! I'm always open to taking requests :)

  Standing on Matthew’s porch, you sucked in a deep breath. This was ridiculous. You had been dating him for three months now, walking into his house on your own shouldn’t make you as nervous as it did, especially when he had specifically told you that could come in whenever you got there. Well, he’d actually told you that you were welcome any time, but knowing how shy you were, whenever he wanted you to come over he would invite you over anyways, as he had done earlier that day.

  He was so sweet and, being shy himself, he totally understood why you acted the way you did at times. Matthew’s quiet nervousness had actually be what attracted you to him in the first place. A smile came to your face when you briefly thought back to Matthew’s reaction upon meeting you the first time he came over to visit Alfred.

* * *

 

_ “Oh, someone finally emerged from her bedroom! Matt, this is my sister, ______!”  _

_   “H-hi ________, i-i-it’s n-nice to meet you. I’m, I’m Matthew.” The blond-haired guy had stammered out, gaping at you. He then looked up at Alfred and whispered, “This is your sister?”  _

_   “Yeah dude.” Alfred laughed. “So don’t get any ideas, you hear?” _

_   Meanwhile, you stood in the kitchen like a blushing deer in the headlights. Leave it to Alfred to bring home a cute friend when you are still in your (favourite animal) jammies at noon.  _

* * *

 

  You had been so embarrassed then, but now that you were dating, the memory made you laugh, and it eased your nerves enough in that moment to get you to open the door. As you walked in, you continued to muse over that memory, and all of those that led up to you two dating. 

  Alfred had been a bit mad when he learned that Matt had asked you, his precious little sister, out on a date, but he eventually changed his mind and decided that maybe you two were in fact nearly perfect for each other. 

  “Matthew?” You called out into the house as you came into the empty kitchen.

  “Oh!” You heard Matt shuffling around in the next room, the den. “I’m coming, one sec.”

  Smiling more, you didn’t wait. Hands clasped shyly in front of you, you padded through the kitchen and carefully pushed open the door leading into the den. 

  It was dark in the room, the only light coming from the large flat screen TV on the wall. Matt stood by the coffee table, frozen in the middle of putting a video game controller down. He was wearing his red and white maple leaf sweatshirt and a loose pair of jeans.

  “I-I’m sorry, _____, I kind of lost track of time.” he said in his soft voice with a light blush on his cheeks.

  “It’s okay, I don’t mind. You can keep playing if you want, I don’t mind watching.”

  “No, it’s fine!” He said hastily. “I invited you over to hang out, I don’t want to bore you!” 

 Matt was blushing furiously now. You looked really cute in your cozy, white knitted sweater and grey leggings. It made you look so soft and cuddly, and here he was in a lazy outfit acting all flustered.

  “W-why don’t we watch a movie? D-do you want to?” He cringed. Why was he being so weird about it? He was just asking you to watch a movie, no big deal. 

  You eased his nerves by smiling. 

  “Sure, I am down. You get to pick though!” You said, even though the thought made you kind of nervous too. Didn’t couples usually make out while watching a movie? It wasn’t like you hadn’t done that before, because you two had, but never in a mostly dark room, and never while you were  _ this _ alone. Did Matt have other intentions behind wanting to watch a movie with you?

  Regardless, you took a small breath as you quickly trotted over to the couch and sat down. You wouldn’t exactly have minded if you two did make out, now that you thought about it, but you were worried that your nervousness would make you do something stupid.

  “Are you sure you don’t want to pick, ______?” He asked, carefully picking up the controller and joining you on the couch. At least a foot of space sat in between you two, which kind of disappointed you.

  “I’m sure, I have no doubt that you’ll pick a great movie for us today.” 

  “O-okay, one second.” 

  You waited patiently while he closed the game, opened Netflix, and proceeded to flip through his vast queue of movies and TV shows. The entire time, half of your attention was spent on plotting. 

  You really didn’t want to spend the entire movie sitting up like this with so much space between you. It would be far more comfortable to cozy up with him, so… If Matt didn’t make a move to get closer after the movie starts, you would be bold and be the one to make a move. 

  “How about this?” He asked, opening a page to a romantic comedy about a kooky love triangle. Apparently Matt had a secret sappy side to him that enjoyed romantic comedies if it was in his queue. You grinned. 

  “Sure, that one looks good.” 

  “Great!” He pressed play, and the room was swathed in darkness while the movie loaded briefly. 

  You waited eagerly, hoping that at any moment you would feel the couch shift, followed by his body moving close, or his arm pulling you in. Yeah, actually, that would be kinda hot if he pulled you against him. 

  The room lit back up and the movie began to play, starting with a bright and cheery opening with peppy music. You glanced in Matt’s direction. He showed no signs of making any type of move. you bit your lip. You could do this.

  Working up the courage, you scooted closer until you were right up next to him.

 “W-what?” He asked. Your heart raced and fear bubbled up in your chest until you saw his face. He was surprised, but he didn’t look like he was unhappy with the change of seating.

  “Can we…? Is this okay? I’d be more comfortable if I was cuddling with you…” You blushed.

  “Oh, sure, we can cuddle.” His voice may have trembled, but his body relaxed significantly and he smiled sweetly. He raised his arm and you leaned in, coming to rest in the crook of his arm. He wrapped his arm around your shoulder.

  Looking at him, one wouldn’t think that he was strong, but he was. Oh he really was. Through his sweatshirt and your sweater you could feel his muscular arm wrapping around you, holding you and making you feel secure. Along with that, it stirred up a unique feeling in the pit of your stomach, making it somewhat difficult to focus on the movie. 

  Little did you know, Matt wasn’t able to focus very well either. You smelled so lovely, and having your soft, feminine body pressing into his, with your arm around his waist holding onto him, was making his head spin.

  Reaching up, he ran his fingers through your soft (h/c) hair. When you looked up, your eyes locked onto his for a brief moment and electricity sparked between you two until he closed his eyes, leaned in, and pressed his lips to your.

  A soft whimper found its way out of your throat. You hand went to his chest where your fingers tightened in his sweatshirt. Your heart started pounding erratically in your chest as you kissed him back, practically melting into his soft lips, your body molding to his. The desire that swept through your body dulled the nervous energy sweeping through your body.

  You  _ really _ wanted him.

  His lips parted and his tongue lightly slid along your lower lip, asking for your permission to deepen the kiss. Leaning in more, you opened your mouth just enough to give him admittance.

  He took it, slipping his tongue into your mouth. His free hand came up to cup your cheek as his tongue mingled with yours, massaging it almost. You could taste a sweet hint of maple syrup on him. It was familiar and nice, but for some reason you were enjoying it so much more than usual. Everything seemed more exciting; maybe it was the idea that there would be no interruptions now, sitting in the back of your mind, simpering at you. 

  Matt’s hand left your cheek, slowly running a path down your neck. His fingertips danced over your collarbones, sending shivers down your spine before he continued on his path downwards while he kept on kissing you passionately. You were surprised to feel his hand cup your breast through your clothes, getting as good a feel of it as he could. The buzz that shot through your body made you gasp into his mouth.

  Following your gasp, Matt pulled his lips away and his hand slid down to rest below your breast on your ribcage.

  “Was that too much?” He asked nervously, panting. 

  You shook your head.

  “No, you just surprised me.” You laughed quietly.

  “Oh, well, then is this okay?” 

  His hand moved down your side and slipped up under your sweater. You sucked in a breath as his hand moved back up over your bare stomach, clearly moving towards your breasts. Goosebumps rose all over your skin. His bold touch made your knees tremble, but it felt so right. 

  “That’s fine too.” You said, your voice barely a whisper. His deft fingers found their way under the underwire of your bra. “Yeah, that’s definitely okay.”

  It was clear that some of France’s skill and prowess had rubbed off on Matt, even if he came off as shy and awkward 95% of the time. His caresses practically immobilized you against him. Your fingers were still twisted into his sweatshirt, and your eyes were locked onto his face. When he leaned in, you too leaned in and met him halfway, pressing your lips into his with the same amount of passion.

  You were excited, and a little bit afraid. Having his hand in your bra, massaging your breast, had suddenly awoken the desire inside of you. You had fantasized about this moment for a while and you hadn’t thought that it would come so soon. 

  In one swift movement, his other arm swept down from your shoulder and wrapped around your waist. His gripped tightened as he pulled you onto his lap. Gasping again, your cheeks burned even hotter as you settled onto his lap. A hard bulge pressed into your most sensitive region, making you squirm in his lap.

  Matt’s lips vibrated against yours with a deep moan.

  A sense of urgency seemed to come over the both of you in that moment, but it affected him the most. He broke free from the kiss again with hunger burning in his lavender eyes as they roved over your body. It was almost animalistic, the way he looked at you, it was as if he was undressing you with his eyes. 

  “Do you want to go farther…?” He asked in a deep voice. 

  You bit your lip. A very tiny part of you was hesitant, but your arousal-muddled brain couldn’t quite work out why. Nearly every fiber of your body was screaming yes. You nodded.

  “Yes, I do.” 

  “I’ll be gentle, I promise.” He said softly. You could tell that he knew the weight of what you were giving him, and that he respected it greatly.

  “I trust you.” You responded, smiling warmly at him. All of the nervousness in you before melted away, leaving just the excitement buzzing around inside you. 

  He tilted his head in and placed another, far tamer kiss on your lips and removed his hand from your bra. 

  “Do you want to move this to the bedroom?” 

  A small, mischievous smile crept onto your face. Moving into the bedroom would be so… typical.

  “No… Unless you want to, then we can.”

  Matt grinned.

  “Staying here is just fine with me.”

  You felt fingers on the hem of you sweater. Moments later he was peeling it up, and with your help, it was pulled over your head, tossed to the floor, and quickly forgotten. His focus and almost frantic hands moving to your (f/c) bra. Like an expert, he unclipped that and had it thrown on top of your sweater in a matter of seconds.

  A look of complete awe came over his face at the sight of your breasts. They were breathtaking, literally. Looking at them made it difficult for him to breathe, the same way taking a bite out of a hot pepper would. You found yourself inadvertently pushing your chest closer to him with each deep breath you took. 

  Your excitement only seemed to swell when his hands began to move up your sides. The seconds dragged on as his hand drew closer and closer to their goal. You kept moving your hips, grinding yourself ever so slightly into him, making a strangled moan come from his throat. You couldn’t help yourself, you wanted him so badly.

  Finally, his hands made it to your breasts. He cupped them again and flicked his thumbs over your hard nipples. A low moan came from deep within your throat and you tilted your head back, pressing your chest forward into his touch. Your own hands flew to his shoulders to brace yourself.

  You practically melted into a moaning mess on top of him. As he massaged and groped your breasts to his heart’s content, he managed to pull a melody of lewd sounds from you, including ones that you didn’t even know you were capable of making. The same sensations that made you moan were urging you to grind yourself into the hard ridge in his jeans. 

   You whimpered loudly when his hands suddenly left your chest and moved down, exposing them to the air again. They came to rest on the waistband of your leggings. 

  “I think you may need to get up if we want these off.” Matt said huskily, plucking at the waistband. 

  “Now wait a minute.” You said, poking his chest. “You still have  _ all _ of your clothes on. I wanna see you shirtless too, it wouldn’t be fair if I was completely naked while you haven’t even taken your top off.”

  “But I don’t think I would look quite as awe inspiring as you do shirtless,  _ mon cherie. _ ” 

  You shivered at his tactical use of his French. Leave it to Matt to use it when he knew it would drive you the most wild. 

  “T-thank you, but, well…” You were flustered. “... I still want your sweatshirt off, and anything under it. Then I will get up and take my pants off.”

  You lifted your chin, hoping you sounded more confident than you felt right then.

  “Deal.” he said, releasing his pants so he could grab the hem of his sweatshirt and pull it up. You hastily removed your hands from his shoulders and watched as the fabric came up, revealing his toned muscles inch by inch. 

  You sucked in another deep breath when he pulled it off the rest of the way and dropped it on the couch next to him. The only thing hiding under that sweatshirt was his perfectly toned body. He had just the right amount of muscle for you, not too bulky, not too small. You practically were drooling as you reached out and carefully ran your fingers over his defined abs, placing a feel to the sight before you. 

  “I have to disagree with you, your body is most definitely awe inspiring.” You said quietly, peering up at him shyly.

  “Thank you, but I still think your body is far nicer on the eyes, and I also think you know very well what it is doing to me.” Despite his newfound confidence, his cheeks still reddened at that. 

  “I do.” You giggled. Something naughty came to mind, but you weren’t sure if you could, or even should say it. You looked away and whispered, “I want to see that too.” 

  You didn’t think it was possible, but your cheeks grew even hotter than before. His hand felt cool in comparison when he reached up and cupped your cheek.

  “What was that?” He whispered back, leaning his face in closer to yours.

  “I-I-I want to see that too. What I-I did to you.” You couldn’t believe that you had said it out loud once, let alone twice.

  Matt chuckled quietly.

  “If you get up and take your pants off, I’ll let you see it. And if you take off your panties you can do more than just see it.” He whispered in your ear. 

  A tremor ran through your entire body and you moaned quietly. This confident, almost dominant attitude he had going on was really hot. Every word that came from his mouth made you throb in between your legs.

  Slowly, you climbed off his lap, reluctant to get off of him. You stood up in front of him in the foot or so of space between the couch and the coffee table. His violet eyes were locked on to your every movement. 

  Your fingers trembled as you gripped the waistband of your leggings. Matt, eyes darting from your hands to your face, nodded slowly. You carefully began to peel the leggings down, revealing your cute, lacy panties to him. His own hands moved to his zipper.

  The zipper came down.

  Matching your movements, he lifted his hips and slid his jeans off as you moved your pants down. Both of you watched each other, drawing your pants down simultaneously until they both rested on the floor. 

  Matt kicked his aside. 

  You stepped out of yours.

  Sitting back, he looked up at you as if waiting for your next move. Had anyone walked in, they would have been met with an interesting sight. An apparent stand off between a girl in white panties and a guy in Canadian flag boxers. And there was quite the bulge in those boxers.

   Your heart was pounding in your throat. This was it. Hooking your thumbs in the waistband of your panties, you tugged them down over your hips and let them drop to the floor. Matt swallowed. When you glanced down at them, you noticed the decent sized wet spot in the crotch of them. 

  Matt noticed, and it only made his erection ache even more. The dampness on your panties only brought to mind the thought of how hot and wet you would feel around him.

   Snapping into action, he hastily pulled down his boxers, freeing his erection. A surprised breath escaped from your mouth.You had never seen a penis before, and now one was standing proud and tall before you and it was huge. 

  You had no clue how that would fit inside of you, but at the same time there was an urge deep inside of you, telling you that you  _ needed _ him inside of you. Not about to let them get in the way, you stamped down all of the nervous feelings inside of you.”

  “Do you still want to do this, _____? It’s not too late to stop.” He asked, sensing your apprehension.

  You nodded and stepped forward, bumping your knees into his. 

  “I do, I’m just kind of nervous is all.”

  “It’s okay, you don’t have to be nervous, everything will be fine. I’ll make sure your first time is as pleasurable as possible.”

  You smiled again. He always knew how to make you feel at ease when you needed it most. If he wasn’t so sweet and comforting, you weren’t sure if you would have been able to strip in front of him like you did. 

  Everything felt so right as you climbed back onto his lap, straddling him. Your hands returned to his shoulders and his to your hips. He pulled you closer to him until you were seated against his erection. Your mouth opened in a small ‘o’ as you took in the feeling of his bare skin pressed against yours. 

  It was erotic, feeling every inch of his hot, smooth skin with no barriers between you. His thick erection was nestled against your bare lips and pressed firmly in between your lower stomach and his. 

  Matt’s hand slid up your back and pulled you in, pressing your chest even tighter against his. Soft lips danced down your jawline, placing feathery kisses on your skin until he reached your neck. The second they hit your pulse point, the tone changed. Matt seemed to grow frantic, sucking hungrily at your neck, likely leaving lovebites in his wake. 

  You moaned and whimpered helplessly, clawing at his shoulders, tangling your fingers in his soft, blond hair. 

   “Matt,” You panted. “let’s just do it. I don’t want to wait any longer.” 

  He drug his lips away from your skin.

  “Are you sure?” He murmured, his hot breath warming your neck.

  “Yes, I’m sure!” You nodded vigorously. 

  “Alright.” He breathed.

   With one arm, he lifted you up. Your knees pressed into the couch as you helped him move your body. Reaching in between you, he guided the head of his cock to your soaking entrance.You shivered again.

  “Relax.” He whispered before slowly easing you down on his length. 

  A twinge of pain burned at your entrance as your tight walls stretched to accommodate him. Your tight warmth enveloped him, making his body quiver under you. Even though it hurt, you still wanted it. The pain was nothing compared to the satisfaction of finally having him filling you. It kept you quiet, save for your deep breathing, because you didn’t want him to stop for anything. 

  Still, you could have sighed out of relief when he was finally buried in you to the hilt. He lifted you up again and carefully moved you back down again, testing the waters. When he got nothing more than a contented sigh from you, he set a slow, easy pace for you to pick up. 

  Instinct, and the aching need for relief from your building arousal, urged you on. With his help, you moved up and down on him, rocking your hips back and forth. Pleasure was hiding under the lingering discomfort, and you could tell it was just within your reach. And if the deep, husky sounds coming from matt were anything to go by, you were surely on the right path.

  The discomfort started to give way to pleasure. You picked up your pace, reveling in the way his hard member rubbed against your walls, hitting wonderful spots you didn’t even know existed inside of you.

  Each stroke made you tremble. The tingling sensation pooling in your hips intensified on one particularly swift thrust from him. Matt’s fingers tightened on your hip bones and he prompted you on. Like an erotic dance, your bodies moved together in perfect synchronicity. 

  “I’m so close, I am going to cum, _____!” He called out, his body trembling under yours as he worked to hold back for you. 

  Something about that swept you away in an electrifying wave of heat. It took over your body, rendering your muscles useless. You collapsed into him, practically screaming his name into his neck in between helpless whimpers and cries. Your hips continued to buck against him with each wave of your orgasm. 

  Just seconds after you succumbed to your release, Matt moaned your name. His cock pulsed and spilled his hot seed into you, rope by rope, coating your inner walls. 

  Your climax eased its way out of your body, leaving you in a blissful state where your skin tingled and your muscles felt more relaxed than they had been in years. Both of you lay there, contented. The only sounds in the room were two sets of ragged breaths, and soft music from the long forgotten movie. 

   Matt laughed quietly. 

  “What’s so funny?” You asked, the nerves returning. You lifted your head off of his shoulder. 

  “Someday Alfred is going to find out about this, and when he does, he is going to kill me.”

  You laughed and buried your face into his chest.

  “He better not!” 

  His chest rumbled with another laugh.

  “Let’s just keep this moment as our own little secret.”


	5. AmericaxReader- 4th of July

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's your boyfriend, Alfred's birthday. Just how are you going to surprise him? ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I haven't had a lot of time to write lately, so I decided I would post a little something I wrote for last year's 4th of July! I hope you all enjoy it, and I'll work on getting another request I got, written and posted as soon as possible!

  Arms contorted behind your back, you fumbled around with the tie on your festive, patriotic bikini. You sighed in relief when you _finally_ managed to get the ties to tie properly. You adjusted your breasts, then struck a sexy pose for the mirror. 

  The navy blue top with white stars all over made your breasts look fantastic. It wasn’t all that uncomfortable either! Right at the smallest part of your waist, sat the band of the bikini bottoms. They were high waisted, and the design was a slimming pattern of vertical red and white stripes. Alfred would most definitely enjoy this on his birthday. You fluffed up your hair before you left the room to go surprise him.

  The last you had checked, Alfred was sitting on the couch, playing his video games. And as far as you could hear, he still was. You gingerly moved down the stairs in an attempt to avoid rousing his attention, but that failed when you forgot about the one step on the stairs that creaked under any amount of weight.You froze immediately when a not so quiet squeak sounded and you heard Alfred call, “______, is that you on the stairs?” 

  “Yeah, who else would it be?”

  He cackled once, and loudly at that. 

  "I don't know, that's a good question. Are you going to the kitchen?"

  "Uh, no but what do you want?" 

  'I am not making him a meal, if that's what he wants... Not that kind of meal anyways.' You think, smirking all the while. 

  "Can you get me the can of whipped cream? It's my birthday, so I figure I can skimp on my diet today." 

  For a moment you wanted to just walk out and pull his mind away from the whipped cream, but then a particularly arousing idea crossed your mind. 

 "Sure thing honey." You chortled.

 "Thanks kitten." 

 After your short detour to the kitchen, you made your way out to Alfred. Stopping in the doorway, you leaned up against it, whipped cream in hand. As expected, he was sitting with his back to you, busy with the latest Assassin's Creed game. You waited a moment to see if he would wonder what was taking so long and turn around, but he was too consumed with killing Templars, guards, and the like. It didn’t take long for you to grow tired of waiting. 

  "Alfred, pause the game." 

  You hit him with your serious, but sultry voice and sure enough the pause menu popped up almost immediately. Turning around, his eyes widened as he took in the sight of you leaning up against the doorway, looking very sexy in that bikini. 

  "Oh..."  He grinned. "...Look at you." 

  You grinned back as you straightened and began your walk towards him. 

  "You like?" 

  "Mmm, I really like. My colors look good on you."

   You couldn't help the blush that sprung up on your cheeks. His compliments never ceased to have that effect on you. 

  "Thank you, I was hoping you would like your birthday present."

  “Dude! Best birthday present ever!” 

   You giggled softly in response.

  Right before you reached him, he leaned forward and set the controller down on the coffee table, then leaned back again, waiting to see where you were going to take this. Already the pair of pants he had on were starting to look tighter than usual. As you took your seat on his lap, you idly shook the can of whipped cream.

  "So, birthday boy, do you still want the whipped cream?" 

  "Of course." He carefully reached out and took the can from you. "But, I have a better idea for how I want to eat it." 

  Excitement started to bubble up inside you; things were going as planned, as far as you could tell. He held the can out of the way, as he leaned into you and gently placed his lips on yours. 

  While the two of you kissed, Alfred took to untying the ties of your bikini top with his free hand. Soon enough your breasts were free, and he was now pulling his lips away from you so that he could pull the bikini over your head. Rather than throwing it on the floor like he usually would, he carefully set it on the couch next to the two of you.

  “Can’t let the stars and stripes touch the floor, no matter how they’re being used.”  He winked, a half grin spread across his face. “Now... on to that whipped cream.” 

  He gave the can one final shake before he pressed the nozzle and the fluffy dessert billowed out of the can and onto your left breast. You hissed at the coldness of it, arching your back, jutting your chest towards his face in the process. He hummed in approval, then squirted a generous amount of whipped cream onto your other breast. The cold soaked into the sensitive skin of your nipples and made them almost painfully hard. 

  Your skin tingled with the anticipation of his tongue and mouth licking every bit of that cream off of you. He didn’t keep you waiting long. A deep moan escaped your lips the second his warm tongue delved into the whipped cream, making contact with your skin. He held you against himself, hand spread across your back, as he licked the cream off of you. Your breathing became quick and shallow from the excitement, which was sparked with each flick of his tongue.

  Alfred gave your left nipple a final lick before moving on to the right. One of your hands found his shoulder, and the other moved up and twisted into his hair. You gave Nantucket—his adorable cowlick—a gentle tug, eliciting a deep moan from him. In retaliation, he grew more aggressive about licking the cream from your breast, incorporating sucking and even light nibbling into the process. 

  Soon, all of the cream was gone from your breasts, but he continued to suck and lick at your supple breasts. Each spot he focused on was left red, and would surely end up turning into a deep purple and red hickey later.

  His arousal was pressing into you through all of the remaining layers of clothing you two wore.You moaned and rolled your hips, rubbing yourself against him, desperate for friction. Alfred unlatched himself from your breast and groaned. Suddenly you were being flipped, squealing all the way, and your back came in contact with the couch. 

  Once settled, Alfred impatiently hooked his fingers in the waistband of your bikini bottoms and tugged them down. You lifted your hips so he had an easier time at getting your bikini bottoms off. Those got laid out over the back of the sofa. He delved his fingers in between your lower lips, rubbing you slowly. Your whole body flinched at the sudden, and very welcome, invasion. He watched in amusement as you squirmed under him, soft moans dancing off your lips. 

  “You’re so wet already, _____.” He hummed softly, his lips just inches from your ear. A single chill ran down your spine.

  Alfred removed his hand from your heat and grabbed the whipped cream can. You watched intently, your skin growing even hotter. After giving it one last shake, he sat back and squirted a generous amount of whipped cream trailing from your belly button right down to your center. The cold of it on your most intimate parts caused you to hiss and squirm even more.

  After nearly slamming the can back down on the coffee table, he dipped in. He began at your belly button, lapping at the whipped cream on your sensitive stomach all while staring you right in the eyes with his blue ones. The whipped cream slowly disappeared until he was licking the last bits of it from your mound. 

  “Now, for the best part.” He whispered, looking up from in between your legs. 

  Alfred slid his arms under your legs, lifting them up onto his shoulders. He wrapped his arm around your left leg and lifted it up to place a soft kiss on your inner thigh. You squirmed, eager for the relief of the need aching in between your legs. Still holding on to your legs, he dipped his head down and delved his tongue in between your folds. You gasped and arched your back. 

  Alfred massaged your swollen nub with his tongue, hitting the spot perfectly.You whimpered and writhed around under him. He tightened his hold on you to keep you as still as he could. Not being able to move only seemed to intensify the feelings his tongue was creating. Suddenly, two of his fingers plunged back into your entrance. You whimpered as he pumped them in and out while he worked your clit with his tongue. 

  Before long, it all became too much. The knot in your stomach tightened, then exploded. Heat and pleasure coursed through you, making you cry out Alfred’s name in a strangled moan. Your legs trembled on his shoulders as you rode each wave of pleasure.

  When your orgasm began to fade, it left you laying there on the couch, panting. Alfred sat up, and when he knew that you were watching, licked your juices from his two fingers.The mere sight of it made you tremble with need.

  “I was right, that was the best part.” Alfred smirked in a way that only stoked the passion in you, and you intended to let him know what he was doing to you.

  “Alfred,” you moaned. “I need you, in me, right _now_.” 

  You sat up with your legs still spread to him and grabbed the waistband of his sweatpants. Oh, how you loved those sweatpants in moments like this one; they did absolutely nothing to conceal the huge erection inside them. You pulled them down, freeing his erection so it could spring up in front of you. You wrapped one hand around him and gave him a loving stroke. He shuddered slightly from your touch.

  “Going right for the important bits I see.” He laughed breathily. 

  “Of course.” You giggled quietly. 

  Alfred took off his own shirt to reveal his washboard abs, another part of him that you loved so dearly. Other nations poked fun at him, calling him fat because of his affinity for junk food, but you knew the truth. You let go of his member and sweatpants and ran your hands up his abs. That diet had definitely been worthwhile for him.

  Alfred shifted, sitting down on the couch. Momentarily confused and slightly worried, you sat up to see what he was doing. He pulled off his sweatpants the rest of the way, making you feel silly for worrying that he had changed his mind or something. 

  “Lay down.” He said, gently pushing you onto your back with his hand as he climbed over you. You listened, laying back on the couch. He settled himself in between your legs. The tip of his member prodded at your wet entrance. Holding on to your hip, he guided his member into you. You both moaned as he buried himself inside you.

  You wrapped your arms around his shoulders and held on as Alfred buried himself in you again and again. His hips slammed into yours, making it hard for you to catch your breath even for a second. It didn’t take him long to find the perfect position and rhythm that made moans fall from your lips each time. He lifted your leg up onto his shoulder, giving himself a new position that allowed him to go even deeper. 

  He was panting, and before long, his thrusts became erratic. You were both so close, trembling with each thrust, moaning so loud that you were sure the neighbours would complain later—not that you cared at the moment. Finally, one of his thrusts pushed you over the edge. You cried out his name as your second orgasm swept through you. Your back arched away from the couch, pushing your body into his. 

  With one final thrust, Alfred fell forward and shuddered, burying his face into the crook of your neck. He moaned into your neck as he came, his cock twitching and filling you with his hot seed. Spent, he laid there on top of you momentarily. You both stayed there like that, catching your breath. Neither of you wanted to do anything to ruin the post-orgasm bliss you were experiencing. 

  You smiled and gently stroked Alfred’s hair.

  “Happy birthday, Alfred. Happy 4th of July.” 


	6. AustriaxReader - Prisoner of War - Request

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While on a spy mission for the Allies, things go horribly wrong and you fall into the hands of Austria. Will he treat you, an enemy country, kindly?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry it took me this long to write this! I've had a lot going on lately, especially in terms of writing! I do hope that you like the direction this story took, it wasn't easy to write, but I think I am pleased with the outcome.
> 
> Also, Trigger warning! The consent in this is very, very dubious. So if that sort of thing bothers you, please don't read this. Fanfic reading should be an enjoyable experience, not a bad one!
> 
> \----
> 
> (c/n) = Country Name

  Your heart was pounding so loudly in your chest that you were sure it was loud enough to give your location away. Every swallow, every breath—no matter how shallow—sounded like an explosion going off. When you shifted your weight just slightly and your ankle popped, it was like a gunshot in your ears. 

  For about two hours now you had been crouched amidst a dense gathering of bushes, hiding from your enemies, The Axis Powers. 

 

  You’d been on a spy mission for America, trying to gather intel on their next attack, when Germany caught sight of you in his house, peering through closet doors that you thought for sure would have obscured you. 

  Still, you had no clue how you had managed to escape that situation. You should have been dead. In that room were the three Germanic states, Germany, Austria, and Prussia. Austria didn’t strike you as too dangerous, but it was the brothers who you saw as calculated, strong fighters. And the one that terrified you the most had ripped open that closet door, exposing you to the room. 

  With one, unbelievably precise punch to Germany’s throat, he had staggered back, choking. It gave you enough time to burst free from the closet and run into the open room. Prussia and Austria had stood there, staring at you in complete and utter shock.

  In just that brief moment of frozen shock, you acted, bolting out of the room and into one of the vast hallways of Germany’s home. Behind you, a chaotic scrabble of footfalls and the men shouting filled the air. 

  You hadn’t been sure if you could make it to the closest door you knew of. 

  Before you knew it, urged on my instinct, you were propelling yourself through one of the windows to your left. Glass shattered everywhere around you, and you were airborne for seconds before your body collided with the ground.

  Thank goodness they held their meetings on the first floor.

  Pulling yourself off the ground, you ran with all of your might for the forest. Even though you didn’t dare glance behind you, you knew that they were on your trail based on the sounds coming from them. 

  By some stroke of fate, they lost sight of you long enough for you to find the thicket of bushes and to get settled in it before one set of black boots came running past your hiding spot. 

  Moments later, another pair went by, shouting angrily in German. When they spoke like that, you had a hard time discerning who it was. They all sounded the same when they were shouting in their deep, vexed tones. 

  That left one more country out in the forest, searching for you. And you weren’t sure if you wanted to find out who it was. 

  Ideally, you wanted to wait until you knew they were long gone before you left your hiding spot, but your calves were screaming at you in pain. You needed to stand up and stretch your body out of that contorted position sometime soon.

  More shouting caught your attention. This time, from what you could make out, it sounded like England’s voice. Gunshots followed, and a soft gasp came from you. 

  You had been so preoccupied, listening to the shouting, that you didn’t hear the footsteps moving up the natural trail until boots came to a stop just in your line of vision. 

  “What was that?” A man’s, Austria’s—you realized—voice asked quietly.

  Your eyes widened and your hand came up to your mouth. A cold sweat came over your entire body. You may not have thought he was very daunting at first, but being alone like this with him in the forest, right on the verge of him finding you, made him terrifying. 

  You had no doubt that he was capable of fighting for his country, and while he didn’t appear to be as muscular as his cousins, you still had a feeling that he was stronger than you based on his looks alone. 

  And here you thought your breathing couldn’t possibly sound any louder.

  Austria was dead silent, possibly listening for any more sounds. You watched his feet move slowly, turning around. When he was facing away, you heard the rustle of bushes and your heart dropped. 

  Oh no, this wasn’t good.

_ Please move on. Please move on. There is nothing here. Please move on. _ You thought desperately.

  Slowly, you slid a hand down to your thigh where your knife was holstered neatly. You regretted ever agreeing to do this for America. You weren’t a trained spy, you weren’t sure if you could find it in you to stab someone, even if it meant saving yourself. 

  You had felt so bad though. The Allies had been doing so much to keep you, a small nation, safe during this awful war. All out of the kindness of their own hearts. How could you not—Shit. Your train of thought was cut off abruptly when your hand finally reached your knife holster, only to find it empty. You must’ve dropped it on your mad dash out of their house.

  Now you really felt like you had no chance if he found you. 

  You watched his feet helplessly. Seconds seemed like hours as you waited to see if he would walk away. The boots moved again, slowly, as if he was considering his surroundings very carefully. Every time they inched closer around to facing your hiding spot, your anxiety grew. They turned, the toes coming closer and closer to being pointed in your direction. 

  What would he do if he found you? Kill you? Interrogate you? Hold you for ransom? Torture you…? 

  Two more steps, and the toes of the boots were facing you. You could have vomited right then, if it wouldn’t have drawn attention to you. 

  Suddenly, he was crouched and the branches hiding you were separated by two large hands. With a shriek, you fell back on your butt and tried to scramble back. 

  The sudden rush of blood to your lower legs weakened them momentarily, making them feel heavy and sluggish. On top of that, when you tried to move, the branches of the bushes held you captive in that little space, forcing you to stare Austria right in his violet eyes. 

  “Well, look what we have here, our little intruder. I wouldn’t scream if I were you, you might alert the others—we wouldn’t want that. Of the three, I am the the most merciful. Lucky you.” He smiled coolly. 

  Oh  _ God. _

  He may have just been wanting to scare you, but you weren’t about to take the chance that he was being serious. So instead, you gasped air in and out, and tried to push your way through the branches behind you.

  “You don’t want to do that either.” He remarked. “If I were you I would come out of that bush right now. If you try to run, I will chase you down and this time you are  _ not _ going to get away.” 

  You bit down on your lower lip, fighting back tears. You were trembling like a leaf. Honestly, you weren’t sure if your legs would let you run. The fear nearly had you immobilized as it is. 

  When you decided what you would do, it took every last ounce of strength you had left in you not to burst into tears right then and there. 

  You slowly leaned forward, moving yourself a fraction of an inch closer to Austria and his intense stare. You continued to shift yourself forward until you were on your hands and knees. Austria moved backwards, out of your way.

  “Smart girl. Come on.” He cooed so nicely that it was sickening. No doubt he was going to do something horrible to you once he had you in his clutches, and here he was acting all sweet and nice. 

  You had to stop dwelling on it. Things weren’t looking good for you, and there wasn’t much you could do about it. So you would have to accept your fate and just take whatever happened. At least the Allies likely wouldn’t have to waste so much time and so many resources on protecting you anymore.

  When you came out into the open, Austria straightened and grabbed your arm, pulling you up into a standing position. You stifled another cry as you were pulled in close to his side. Moments later he was dragging you off in the direction you had come from. 

  Now you let the tears stream from the corners of your eyes. You felt so pathetic, sobbing while you stumbled along behind him, completely powerless in the clutches of this soldier. 

  “Where are you taking me?” You whimpered in between sobs.

  “Home, of course.” He said nonchalantly, glancing back at you.

  How was he so calm? How could anyone be so calm when they were dragging off a living human being, with feelings, to torture them or whatever it was he had in mind? They were in war, it wasn’t like he was going to take her to a tea party or walk her back home.

 

  Eventually the two of you emerged from the forest, coming back out into the clearing where that giant house stood. Your arm was aching from him roughly pulling you along behind him. His stride was at least twice that of yours, and he was moving at quite a brisk pace. You practically had to run to keep up with him.

  When he finally pulled you up to the front door and started to open it, your anxiety mounted. Sobbing quietly, you pulled back against his hold. For a brief moment his grip slipped on your wrist, giving you a glimmer of hope that was quickly stomped out when his fist tightened even harder around your wrist. He yanked you against his body, pulling a small scream out of you, then forced you into the house in front of him. 

  He kicked the door shut behind you two and proceeded to haul you through the house, taking you down a hallway. You fought harder, desperate to get away from him. You were in his domain again, but this time you weren’t in control. 

  Suddenly both of his arms wrapped around you, pressing your back into his firm chest. His lips were just inches from your ear, so when he whispered, his breath made you shiver. 

  “Why are you fighting? You don’t even know what I am planning for you yet. I might just be willing to work out a deal with you for your release, if you behave that is.”

  You stilled against him, crying still. But at the very least you had ceased your struggling.

  “Good girl. Now walk with me nicely, and we can talk when we get to my room.” He released you rather abruptly, maneuvering you so that you were next to him. 

  Hoping and praying that he would be merciful, you walked quietly next to him. It was probably stupid to trust him, but you were too afraid to continue fighting at this point. You had no guarantee that you could fight him off and you didn’t want to know what would happen if he got mad. 

  “You’re awfully quiet. Don’t you have any questions?” He asked, purring almost.

  You shook your head. 

  “Interesting. Well, I have a few I could ask you, the most important being: Just what do you think you were doing, trying to spy on our little meeting?”

  “I thought were we going to talk when we got to your room?” You asked quietly, your voice rough from crying.

  Austria laughed.

  “You’re not wrong, but I figured we could get some of it out of the way now, so that once we get to my room, we can focus on working out the deal that will get you home.” 

  Something about that made your stomach turn. There was the slightest hint of added emphasis to the word ‘bed’ in his voice.

  He squeezed your arm.

  “So, do you want to tell me, (c/n), why you were hiding in that closet, listening to our meeting?” He asked in a harsher tone, one that told you there was only one way to respond to that question, and that was to answer it. 

  You thought that you would have been strong enough by now to fight back, even if it meant fighting to your very last breath, but when actually faced with the situation, you were too afraid of angering him. You were the worst spy ever, you thought.

  “America wanted inside information on your next attack, that is all.”

  “Is it? And he sent you to get it?”

  You nodded.

   “Yes, he did.” 

   Austria chuckled again.

  “You poor thing. You can’t tell me that old Alfred didn’t know you would be caught, and we all know that espionage is quite a serious deal.” 

  You looked up at him, anger finally peeking through your fear and anguish. 

  “He didn’t know, he had faith that I could successfully get information and get out. That’s why he sent me.” 

  “Really? Do you really think that? If this mission was so important, why didn’t he send a more accomplished spy? One with training, one who would have slit my throat before I even had a chance to hear them hiding in that bush? Do you really think that if you are that important of an asset to the Allies, they would send you into a death mission without any training?”

  Your heart was pounding now, harder than it had been. You could feel the heat creeping up your neck and filling your cheeks, coiling around the tops of your ears.

  “Y-you don’t need training to be a good spy! And I did make it into the house, and even when I was caught I made it back out!” 

  “And yet I still have you in the end. A good spy wouldn’t have even got caught in that closet in the first place. The Allies have been watching over you and wasting resources on you for quite a while now, think about it. What would be an easy way to get rid of a country without actually kicking them out yourself? Sure you might have sent them on a death mission, but at least that wipes some of the blood off of your hands while the country feels like they have a purpose…” 

  You started to feel even more sick from his calm, nonchalant words. They were working their way under your skin, feeding off of that insecurity you already had in the back of your mind. You hated to admit it, but he was probably right. 

  Before you could formulate an unsure retort, another door was opened and Austria was pushing you into the room. You stumbled in and he released you into the room, leaving you to stand in the middle of the simple and impeccably clean bedroom.  

  In one corner, the one closest to you, there was a small couch, a table, and a bookshelf filled with organized books. The far corner had a large, shiny grand piano made out of a deep colored wood, like mahogany. In the middle of the opposite wall was a large bed and you only gave it the briefest of glances. But you knew that the blue comforter was folded perfectly over it without a wrinkle to be seen. There were two, measly pillows with pure white pillow cases. 

  The door slammed shut and you heard the click of a lock. Dread filled your chest. Slowly, you turned around to face the soldier standing in between you and the locked door. 

 “Take a seat.” He said, gesturing towards the bed. Your throat muscles tightened up.

  Still, you moved towards the nearby couch.

  “No.” He said sternly, stopping you dead in your tracks. “On the bed.”

  Your wide eyes shot to him. Suddenly, breathing felt impossible. You thought you were going to suffocate, or vomit. Or both.

  You stood there staring at him like a deer stares at headlights. You couldn’t get your body to move, you didn’t want to. You could see where this was going and it wasn’t good. 

  “Trust me, if you cooperate this process is going to go a lot smoother for you.”

  A smothered whimper came from your throat, and you forced your wobbly legs to carry you, albeit slowly, over to his bed. Lowering yourself down onto the bed would have been a relief—standing when you were so shaky was wearing on you—but you found it hard to find that relief. 

  He strolled across the room to you at a leisurely pace, each step deliberate. A predatory amusement twinkled in his violet eyes. It was as if he was enjoying having you here so he could taunt you and watch as you trembled in fear on his bed. 

  “So…” He came to a stop in front of you. “...We have a deal to strike up.” 

  You nodded, averting your gaze away, instead choosing to look at the piano in the corner of the room. It was easier to look at than your captor.

  “Because I am a nice guy, I decided I would give you a choice between two options—most wouldn’t give you that choice. So how does this sound? Either we can wait for Prussia and Germany to get home and I’ll let them decide what to do with you. They’ll likely want to interrogate you, and that won’t be pretty. That is my least favorite option.  _ Or _ , and this is my favorite option, you’ll climb back on my bed, take off all of your clothes, and without fighting, you’ll let me have my way with you. Then, I’ll let you go and I’ll tell them I caught sight of you, but you got away.”

  Tears started to run down your face again. You sniffled and choked on a sob. Both options were awful. You couldn’t quite discern which one was worst. One way you had no clue what to expect, the realm of possibilities was endless for what could happen, even if you did willingly offer them information. On the other hand, you knew what would happen. And you would just have to endure it for however long it went on, then you would be free.

  “And if you choose the first option, I can’t guarantee that they wouldn’t do what I will if you choose option two. Surely you’ve heard the rumors about the German brothers and their sexual tastes, haven’t you?” He bent over and leaned in close to your trembling form. “So, what will it be?”

  You raised a hand to your nose, wiping away the running snot that came with crying as hard as you were. Sniffling just wasn’t cutting it anymore. Your entire body was trembling and you couldn’t stop it. You hated him for making you choose between two such terrible choices. You hated yourself for even agreeing to go on this mission. 

  “O-option two.” You whispered, your voice barely audible. 

  “What was that? I couldn’t hear you?” He whispered back, leaning in closer so his face was just inches from yours. You whimpered softly.

  “Option two!” You said, forcing it out of your mouth loudly and clearly enough for him to hear. 

  He leaned back, a small grin spreading over his face. 

  “Good choice. The stage is all yours.” He stepped back, looking down at you expectantly.

  You slowly brought your gaze up to his, then glanced away. It took every ounce of strength in your body to get your limbs to move just so that you could maneuver yourself up further on the bed. The comforter rumpled in your wake, partially sliding up with you. 

  You moved until you were about in the middle of the bed, far enough up as to where you could rest your head on the pillows if you laid back; you assumed that would be where he would want you. Taking a deep breath, you began to unbutton your uniform top. Austria’s gaze was locked onto you, watching every single button come undone by the work of your delicate fingers. 

  When you got it completely undone, you slid it off your shoulders and set it aside. Peeling up your tight tank top made your stomach churn. Your skin seemed to crawl as the cool air hit it, inch by inch. You yanked it from your body and tossed it aside, frustrated and embarrassed by all of this. 

  Your cheeks were hot as he examined your breasts in their bra. This one was too small, it made your cleavage even more prominent, and your breasts were just barely staying in it. If you had just done the laundry last night, you wouldn’t have looked as enticing, sitting on his bed. 

  “Keep going.” He uttered. His voice was strained.

  Swallowing, you nodded and pulled down your pants, scooting your butt around so you could slide them down your legs. It was the last article of clothing you could remove before you inevitably had to expose your more private parts to this man.

  You hiccuped out another sob as you unlatched your bra, letting it slide down your arms, freeing your breasts from their tight cage. Out of the corner of your eye you saw Austria’s tongue dart out to lick his lower lip. You could  _ feel _ his eyes hungrily roving over your breasts, and you knew that pretty soon it would be his hands on your bare skin.

  You shuddered.

  There was nothing you could do, you brought this upon yourself by agreeing to his terms. You had to keep reminding yourself that this was the better alternative, even if it felt so awful. You kept telling yourself, at least it wasn’t Prussia and Germany doing this to you. Here you just had one man to worry about, and there was a good chance that he wouldn’t be awful to you.

  Like ripping off the bandaid, you tugged your panties down and threw them aside. You felt so exposed and violated, and yet he hadn’t even put his hands on you yet.

  He took a step towards the bed, making your heart leap. His legs were nearly touching the bed now. 

  “Why don’t you come here and help me out of my uniform?”

   No, he wasn’t…

  “Please…” You said meekly. You really didn’t want to do it. To take off his own clothes with your bare hands, there was just something about it that made you deeply uncomfortable.

  “(C/n), remember our deal…” He warned. 

  “I know, I know. I’m sorry.” You whimpered, moving quickly to him at the end of the bed on your hands and knees.

  You kneeled before him and, with trembling fingers, started unbuttoning his shirt. His large hands came up and cupped your breasts, drawing a sharp breath out of you. You had to swallow back the sick feeling in your throat and suck it up. 

  Your mind went blank as you clumsily worked at his clothes, and he explored your body with his hands. His defined abs were exposed and his hands stroked down to your stomach, where he massaged the soft skin of your belly. Your hands went to his belt, his went to your hips. 

  Pants undone, you hesitantly pushed them down off of his hips and let them drop to the floor around his ankles. He paused a moment to kick off his boots and his pants, before he let his fingertips dance over your vulva. You grimaced and shuddered. 

  At that same moment, you made the mistake of looking down. Not only did you get to see his fingers moving so dangerously close to your most sensitive region, but you saw the bulge straining against his boxer briefs. He was huge. And while you weren’t a virgin, you had only done it once… and that was quite a while ago.

  Your heart was pounding in your chest as you hooked your fingers into the waistband of his boxers. You had a feeling that as soon as his erection was free, he would either plunge his fingers into you, or urge you to play with him… or to use your mouth on him. His fingertips did still on you as you pulled the fabric down, slowly revealing his dark patch of pubic hair, and then the large erection that was hiding behind it.

  It sprung free before you, making you gasp again. It was even more daunting now that you were facing it. Somehow,  _ that _ was going to go in you. The long, thick rod that was practically pulsing in between his legs was somehow going to have to fit inside of you. 

  The thought made your lower muscles clench.

  To your surprise, his hand left its spot on your vulva and moved up to your shoulder. With a gentle push, he was urging you back to where you had been on the bed. You thought for sure that your heart would explode out of your chest as he pushed you onto your back and languidly climbed over you like a panther.

  His violet eyes still roved over your body, and the look in them made your heart flutter. You shouldn’t have felt that warmth in your chest, but you’d never had a man look at your body like it was the most beautiful thing he’d ever had set out before him. 

  Placing his right hand on the bed next to your head, he held himself up above you. His arm was like a long muscular column next to your head, tensed and, as a result, well defined. His other hand hesitated in the space between your bodies for just a moment while he examined your body, before he eventually gently rested it on your side. His thumb stroked the soft skin on the side of your stomach.

  “It’s been a long time since I’ve had a woman.” He muttered, still staring down in near awe at the hand on you. It almost sounded like he was talking to himself, so you kept quiet and simply watch him. 

  You shivered when his hand finally moved. It moved down, the calloused skin rubbing yours and sending chills down your back. Moving inwards, his hand was back at your vulva and your heart gave a nervous thump. Finishing the trip he had been taking before, he slid his hand in between your closed thighs and delved his fingers into your folds.

  Another pitiful whimper escaped your lips as you squirmed under him. The catatonic, trance-like state you had been in was broken and a few more fresh, fearful tears made their way down your cheeks. His fingers stroked over you, making you realize that somehow, in your distraction, you’d gotten wet. 

  You were so ashamed. You were practically whoring out your body for you freedom, to the enemy, and here you were getting turned on by it. To make matters worse, the moment his finger glided over your clit, your body reacted. Your breath caught in your throat and your hips jutted upwards ever so slightly. 

  A self-pleased smile appeared on Austria’s face.

  “Someone is enjoying this as much as I am it seems, even if they won’t admit it.” He said huskily, before dipping his head in to kiss at the base of your neck.

  You closed your eyes, wishing that he would just move on and get this over with. You didn’t think you could live with yourself if he were to end up getting you off with his hand alone.

  But he didn’t. 

  He focused two of his fingers on your clit, pressing into it and rubbing it in quick, rough circles. A pressure was building in your abdomen, and your core was tingling from his touch. Keeping still and quiet as his skilled musician’s fingers worked your clit was starting to become a struggle.

  Austria watched your face contort and knew that he was breaking you down. He rubbed harder, sending a sharp sensation through you. You couldn’t help the small cry that came out of your mouth at that. The sound was music to his ears, encouraging him to keep going for more sounds.

  You twisted around under him. You weren’t entirely sure if you were trying to escape the sensations his hand was making, or relieve them. God, this was so wrong… but he was  _ so _ skilled. You rocked your hips up, moving in time with his fingers, and you spread your legs ever so slightly, giving him more room to massage you.

 Your legs trembled violently on their own as the sensation grew stronger. He was playing you like an instrument, you couldn’t have stopped your body’s jerky movements even if you wanted to at this point. You grasped desperately at the sheets, and wrapped one hand around the forearm next to your head, digging your nails into his skin. 

  Finally, the tightening in your stomach snapped, unleashing wave after wave of heat to ravage your body. Your legs snapped shut and your hips lifted from the bed on their own accord, pressing you even harder against his hand. Your muscles tightened and your hips rocked with every wave of your orgasm that swept over you.

  Austria’s length ached at the sight of you moaning and writhing around under him with tears wetting your eyes. His hand was soaked from you, and he longed to have his erection engulfed by your wet heat. The thought alone had his body trembling.

  The intense waves of electricity and heat running through your body eased, leaving small aftershocks in their place that had you flinching every few seconds. You barely had a chance to gather your scattered thoughts before he was pushing apart your legs and moving in between them. The panic reignited in you, bringing an abrupt halt to the little ripples of pleasure inside of you.

  Your eyes flew open to see his determined face, framed by his ruffled brown locks. Looking down, you took in the sight of your thighs pressing against his hips and the erection that was dangerously close to your center. Your first instinct was to scream and push him away, and you almost did just that. The hand that was previously twisted in the sheets landed on the middle of his chest, then you remembered where fighting would get you.

  With a soft whine, you let your hand fall from his chest and land the bed next to you. You stared pitifully up at him, silently begging him to go easy on you. You were afraid of the pain that was bound to come, and even more afraid that, once your body adjusted, this round would have an explosive ending much like the first.

  He removed his hand from your leg and took hold of his length. He pressed the head against your sensitive clit, making you shudder, then he slid it down the entire length of your slit, stopping at your entrance. Your breathing was shaky, your chest heaving rapidly. 

  You glanced to the side, staring at the hand wrapped around his arm. The logical part of you said that you should let go of him, because why would you be holding onto the enemy? But the emotional part of you needed the support, regardless of where it was coming from. Staring at just his arm and your hand, you could pretend that it belonged to someone who cared about you, and loved you. 

  Austria suddenly pushed forward without any warning, sheathing himself almost entirely in you. You couldn’t help it, you screamed.

  Loudly.

  Fresh, hot tears streamed down your cheeks as pain burned deep inside of you. Arching your back, you clawed at his arm and the sheets. It felt like he was going to rip you in half, he was so large. 

  “It hurts!” You whimpered, moving around uncomfortably. With the way he had your hips pinned to the bed with his, there was no moving away to get relief.

  “Shh shh shh.” He said, reaching up to stroke your head. 

  Hiccuping out another sob, you turned your head away from him. With a sigh, he drew his hand away from your head and placed it on your hip. Slowly, he pulled out, only to roll his hips back into you with a deep moan.

  “God, you’re tight.” He groans over your pained whimpers. He thrusts into you again, his body shuddering from the sensation of having your wet heat clenching around him finally. 

  You lay still under him and let him pick up a fast pace, even though every thrust burns and jostles your body. You could feel your breasts bouncing obscenely with every thrust, and you didn’t even have to look up at him to know that they were likely holding his visual attention. You stared at the blurry wall next to the bed, trying to tune out the feelings and the sound of skin slapping against skin.

  When he was sure that you were going to hold still, his hand left your hip and came back up to tangle in your hair. He pulled your face towards him and captured his lips with your own. He didn’t seem to mind that you weren’t kissing back. He still hungrily kissed your lips as he rode you.

  It took him moments to grow bored with that, though. The passionate kissing was only focused on your lips for what seemed like seconds before his lips and tongue were moving down your jawline. He nuzzled the juncture between your jaw and your neck, moaning loudly into your skin before gently sucking at it. You shivered and a weak sound, somewhere between a moan and a whimper, escaped your lips.

  This only seemed to urge him on. He practically devoured your neck, moaning and sucking on your delicate skin, marring it. You hated to admit it, but the attention he was giving your neck felt kind of… amazing. You turned your head more, giving him better access to your sweet spot. A blaring mark would be left on your skin, but you didn’t care.

  Without thinking, you draped an arm around his neck, pulling him closer. You’d hate yourself for this later. This would be one of the things that haunted you when you thought back on it. But in the moment, it was easy to give in to the pleasurable sensations that were building in your body.

  He shifted the angle of his thrusts, making his erection hit a spot deep inside of you, further muddling your mind. You raked your nails over his skin and cried out into the room, tightening your trembling thighs around his hips. Unable to get purchase on his skin, you ran your fingers up through his hair. Before that moment, you hadn’t known how soft it was. It was almost like running your fingers through a bird’s downy feathers.

  When you did this, his cowlick got caught up in the hair being ruffled by your fingers. A harsh groan ripped its way out of his throat and he trembled over you, his precise rhythm faltering for just a moment.

  That familiar static heat was building deep in your stomach again. For a brief moment, you felt guilty. You shouldn’t be feeling this way, not in this situation. You didn’t want this…

  Another deep stroke inside you caused another strong wave of that pleasurable sensation that completely washed away the negative thoughts. Tears were still present in your eyes, but instead of pained sobs coming from your mouth, it was soft gasps and moans. You were so close, and then it would likely be over. If you found your end, he would likely follow close behind you. 

  Sweat dripped down his forehead as he picked up the pace of his thrusts. He was relentless on your poor body, it had no time to come down from one brief rush of pleasure before he was already hitting that spot again. The pressure grew then you shattered, howling his country name. Your body quaked and your muscles tightened in a vice grip around his erection as your orgasm took hold of you.

  The arm next to your head trembled and he collapsed onto his elbow. He thrusted twice more before he buried himself inside your quivering sex and came with a shout, his cock pulsing inside of you and filling you with warmth. His hot, deep breaths blew over your neck and shoulder. 

  Clarity started to return to your brain as the blissful feelings ebb away in little ripples. It was then that you realized how tense you were, practically curled up and wrapped around his hot body. Slowly, you slid your arm off of his neck and rested it on the bed next to you. Guilt filled your chest.

  You were clinging to the enemy as if your life depended on it, while he thrusted his way to ecstasy with your body. And you weren’t any better. You’d gotten off on it. Your body was vibrating and there was a blissful warmth coating your limbs because you came at the hands of the enemy. 

  Closing your eyes, you listened to his deep breathing. Felt it as his heavy body covered yours, heaving deeply. The longer you laid there, the more time you had to let that post-orgasm bliss fade into a numbness. You could almost pretend that you didn’t have him resting on top of you.

  Eventually, finally, he slowly pulled out and lifted himself off of you. For one last time, you took in the sight of him. His brown hair was ruffled. His smooth skin still had a sheen of sweat coating it. He climbed off of the bed and reached for his pants. That was the last you saw before you rolled onto your side, crying softly as you did so. You felt empty, and violated. A warm liquid was dripping out of you and onto the comforter under you.

  Did his skin feel as dirty as yours did? Probably not. 

  “Get up and get dressed. They may be returning soon, and if that happens I am not going to help you get out. That part of the deal only stands while my allies are gone.” He said, his voice punctuated by the jingle of his belt. 

  Fighting back tears, you nodded and forced yourself to sit up. Once again you wanted nothing more than to get out of there.


	7. DenmarkxReader - Risky Business - Request

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't worry everyone, I haven't forgotten about this requests! I am getting to them, slowly but surely I am getting to them! I really like a lot of the requests you guys have made, so they will find their way here. I am feeling that creative spark coming back to me at last, and I am crossing my fingers hoping it stays!
> 
> With that being said, I hope you enjoy some fun with Denmark. But hopefully you two don't get caught ;)

Sitting at your desk, fingers flying over the keyboard, you were trying to get one last report typed up before you took your lunch. You were ahead of things and wanted to keep it that way. All week you had been getting more work done than usual and your higher ups were noticing. You hoped that that meant a promotion was on its way. Recently a few positions higher than yours  _ had _ opened up. 

But you had to work, work, and work to get any of them.

The phone on your desk rang, jarring you out of your deep focus. A green light flashed next to the first phone line. You sighed. It better be a quick call, and an important one. You had more important things to do than chat on the phone for a long time over meaningless things.

“Hello, this is ____ speaking, how can I help you?”

“Hi _____, it’s Amy.” 

Amy, the front desk secretary. What could she possibly need? She never called you, the most she ever did was say hello to you every morning when you walked into the building. 

“Hi Amy, what’s up?” You asked, propping the phone up on your shoulder so you could continue typing. 

“I am sorry to bother you, but your boyfriend is down here and it looks like he brought lunch for you.” 

“Mathias is here?”

Mathias was at your work, for lunch. He’d never done that before, even though he knew what time you usually took your lunches. You weren’t ready to take your lunch yet, but you were excited to see him. It would be a nice change to have someone to talk to while on break, rather than holing away in your office with your usual sandwich and the occasional interruption from one of your bosses.

“Yeah, he is. He has a big bag of food, it looks like it’s steaming hot. Also,” She whispered the next part. “Your boyfriend is  _ hot, _ _____, dang!” 

You laughed.

“Thank you, I think he is too. You can send him up to my office, I was actually just about to take my lunch right now.” 

“Okay, will do! He’ll be up shortly, enjoy your lunch!” She had a sing song tone to her voice, as though she expected your lunch break to be hot and steamy. 

You rolled your eyes.

A secretary’s fantasies. Having an office of your own meant nothing. It may have been a lot more quiet environment to work in, but it didn’t let you avoid the countless interruptions that happened throughout the day. That closed door meant nothing to everyone at her work. 

You hung up the phone and went back to typing. You’d type like the wind until he got up to your office,  _ then _ you’d clock out and let yourself relax from your work for just a bit. You had to go on lunch anyways, so what difference would it make if you finished this one afterwards?

Just a few minutes later, there was a knock at your office door.

“Come on in.” You called, closing the window on your computer and opening the online time clock.

The door opened and where you were expecting Mathias, it was your supervisor, Lu Anne. You relaxed back in your seat. You hadn’t even realized at first that you had arched your back ever so slightly and had practically been priming yourself for his arrival.

“Hey ____, I was just wanting to check in with where you were today.” 

“Oh, I have five reports done already and I was finishing up a sixth, but I am just about to take my lunch. My boyfriend brought me food and is on his way up to eat with me, if that is okay…?” 

Lu Anne nodded.

“That’s perfectly fine. I’m impressed with how much you’ve gotten done today, go ahead and enjoy your lunch, and keep up the good work.”

“Thank you, I will.” 

She gave you a thumbs up and stepped out of your office, shutting the door behind her.

You took a deep breath. Okay, so you got all excited for nothing. But mathias would have to be up there at any moment. You were actually super happy that he was there. It was a sweet surprise, and you’d been working so much as of late it felt like you had hardly spent any time with him lately.

Another minute passed and then there was another knock on your door.

“Come in!” You called again. 

The door opened and this time it was Mathias who walked in. Sure enough, he was holding a large brown paper back and he had a big grin on his face. He was looking really good today. His light blonde hair was tousled, as usual, and he had on a red flannel shirt and grey, fitting jeans. It was a casual outfit, but it looked so damn good on his tall, muscular frame. 

“Good afternoon, elskede.” He said quietly, shutting the door behind him. “How has work been?”

You got up from your desk to go hug him.

“You’re such a wonderful boyfriend, Mathias. Work has been work, so I am so happy you brought me lunch.” You said, wrapping your arms around his waist, resting your chin on his chest as you looked up at him. “I’ve missed you.”

“That makes me so happy to hear that. I was hoping I could make your day a little bit better with some food. I’ve missed you too.”

“And your presence is important of course too. Let’s go sit and see what you brought.”

You lead him over to the small couch in your office and sat down with him. He set the bag in the small space between you two and started to unroll the top.

“Okay, it’s nothing too special, I just picked up one of your favourites: Chinese take out noodles, marfar chicken, and a heaping handful of fortune cookies.”

Now that he had the bag open, you could smell it, and oh boy did your stomach let out quite the grumble.. It smelled so good. 

“Oh, don’t worry. Chinese take out is special enough, yum!” You laughed, reaching for one of the boxes of noodles. 

 

You two sat and talked as you both devoured the Chinese food. It was just as delicious as it smelled, and having Mathias to talk to, face to face, made you so happy. It would probably actually be pretty difficult to go back to work after a lunch like that.

“So, how much longer do you have left on your lunch now?” He asked, placing the empty noodle box he was holding back into the brown sack, which was now on the floor next to his feet.

You looked up at the clock on the wall. 

“Oh, about twenty minutes or so. It’s not a huge deal if I am a little bit late…”

“So then you have time for some more stress relief then?” He stated with a growing grin on his face.

“What do you mean?” You asked suspiciously..

That grin on his face was mischievous, and knowing him, he couldn’t be trusted.

Reaching out, he took the take out box and chopsticks out of your hands and dropped them into the bag with his, not even paying any mind to the fact that you hadn’t finished even half of the noodles inside. At least you were already full, but you still shoved his arm playfully.

“Hey! I wasn’t done with those yet!” You laughed.

“Well, you should have eaten faster then! You only have twenty minutes left, so we can’t wait anymore time eating—or you can’t, anyways.” Still grinning, he moved closer to you.

“What?” You asked as his hand went to your shoulder and he started to push you back on the small couch. “What are you doing? What do you mean?”

Your heart was starting to pound wildly in your chest as he moved over you, trapping you on the couch under his large body. You couldn’t deny that this turned you on, but at work? In your office?

“Oh, you know, like I said, some  _ extra _ stress relief.” He muttered, his voice lowering. It was no longer light and joking, but thick, secretive, sutry. 

His hands moved to either side of your waist and they slid down over your blazer and down to your hips. He was quick, his hands moving over your skirt to your bare thighs then back up, sliding under your skirt to your panties. It sent a thrill straight through you. At the very same time you became extremely self conscious. 

“Mathias, we can’t! We could get caught, someone could walk in at any moment.” You hissed, even though the idea did excite you, and you could already feel yourself getting wet.

“Don’t worry about it, no one has walked in in the last twenty minutes so I doubt anyone will come in for the next twenty minutes either. It will be just fine.” 

Mathias fingers hooked under the waistband of your panties and he slowly started to slide them down your thighs. Your breath grew shallow. 

“The fact that nobody,” You breathed in deeply. “Has come in for twenty minutes makes it even more likely that someone  _ will _ come in.” 

Still, you lifted your legs and let him slide them the rest of the way off of them. The cool air ghosted over your nether regions. Mathias balled the panties up in his fist and reached down, tucking them into his jean pocket. 

“If you really want me to stop, I will. But I really don’t think anyone is going to come in…” He leaned in murmuring in your ear and sending chills down your spine in the process. “Do you want me to stop?”

You hesitated. 

“I, uh.” You couldn’t think straight with the desire for him throbbing painfully in between your legs.

You were so afraid that one of your coworkers or, even worse, one of your supervisors would come in and catch you like you were right then. Just the way you two were tangled up together looked bad enough, and it was only bound to get even more inappropriate. But you didn’t want him to stop. 

If he did, it would mean you would have to go back to work all hot and bothered, distracted by the thoughts of what could have happened. You’d be too eager to get back home to him to even consider getting more work done.

His hand moved back down to your thigh. Your skirt had become bunched up, leaving much more skin freely accessible to him. Though his hand remained where it was, caressing you lovingly.

“That’s not an answer, ___. Do you want me to keep going?”

You were nervous as you nodded. This was so risky. If you got caught, it could mark the end of your job.

“Yes, please don’t stop.” You whispered.

He grinned again and pulled back. He pushed your skirt up until it was bunched up around your waist and your bare butt was touching the upholstery. 

You were expecting him to reach for his jeans to free the large, hard erection straining against them, but instead he moved down, gently pushing you so that you were sitting up against the arm rest, your legs spread ever so slightly for him. Your skin tingled as he stooped lower, his head going down in between your legs. 

Oh, so that’s what he meant by you not being the one to spend time eating. 

Your hand went to his head, your fingers tangling in his blond hair. Seconds later his hot tongue was on you, delving in between your folds and lapping right over your sweet spot. Your other hand flew to your mouth as you tried to stifle the moan that wanted to escape your lips. All that came out was a strangled whimper.

He was merciless, maybe because of the urgency of the situation. He laved his tongue directly over your clit, over and over, circling the sensitive bundle of nerves and driving you mad with the intense sensation it created.

Searing electricity started at your clit and work its way outward, pooling in your hips. Mathias knew exactly how to get you off by now, and he was wasting no time in getting you there. 

You were desperately trying to be quiet as you rocked your hips up towards his mouth, shifting around on the leather couch as your pleasure built inside of you. It was a struggle to not moan out loud or whimper, your body wanted to react so badly that holding back almost made your lungs hurt. 

Still, small gasps and breaths came from your lips, and you were briefly afraid that even those could be heard. But even then, you were so focused on the climax you were drawing so close to, you didn’t care. Not when your mind was so clouded with pleasure: you would worry about any repercussions later.

As the pressure built inside of you, your legs started to tremble with each sweep of his tongue. Now one hand gripped his hair tightly still, while the other was on the back of the couch. You tilted your head back, letting yourself relax into his touch and allowing the heavy breaths to fall freely from your lips.

Your climax crashed over you violently when you came, bringing your backside off of the couch as your body moved on its own. You held on for dear life, a single, strangled whimper coming from your open mouth. What you wouldn’t have given to be able to scream out his name in that moment just so he could know exactly how good he was making you feel. But the way your body was writhing around under him, your fingers twisting painfully into his hair, was enough for him to know exactly how he was undoing you.

When the climax finally ebbed away, you let out the breath you had been holding and relaxed back onto the couch. You laid there for a moment, staring at the ceiling. Every muscle in your body felt loose and open. Any hint of tension or stress was gone. You hadn’t even realized how stressed you must’ve been by trying to work for that promotion. Maybe this was exactly what you had needed. 

Your skin was so sensitive that when Mathias ghosted his fingers over your thighs, it sent another jolt through you. Releasing your hold on his hair, you pulled your head back up and looked at him as he came out from in between your legs, moving back up to face level with you. When he kissed you, his tongue dipped in between your lips, giving you a taste of your own salty sweetness. 

Wrapping his hand around your thigh, he pulled you down so your body was under his again. 

“We have thirteen minutes left of your lunch, if I calculated correctly.” He murmured quietly, glancing up at the clock on your wall. “But we can’t be sure, I’m not exactly thinking clearly.”

You laughed quietly and followed his gaze. He was right, even though his lust clouded eyes. You did have thirteen minutes. Wow, had it really only taken him seven minutes to get you off? He was good. He was also as hard as a rock and aching to be free from the restraints of his jeans. You could feel him against you, throbbing.

You had time.

Sure there was the chance that someone might walk in during your lunch, but you had some time before they were even more likely to come in and you weren’t done with Mathias yet. You needed him inside of you right now, and now that you had finished, you wanted nothing more for him to come undone over you.

“I want you inside of me for those last thirteen minutes, Mathias.” You said quietly.

“Don’t you worry, min elskling, I’ll definitely be making the most of these next thirteen minutes.” He reached down, hastily yanking the zipper down to his jeans. You could just see the base of his thick member. “Tell me, do you want me to fill you with my cum right before you have to go back to work? Do you want to feel it dripping out of you, soaking your panties as you sit there at your desk, taking calls, typing whatever it is you type?”

You laughed, but a fresh wave of heat coated your skin.

“Y-yes. That’s exactly what I want.” 

Truthfully, it would leave you distracted all day. But the idea had you so turned on that you couldn’t even speak clearly. In your own lust filled haze, you didn’t think that sacrificing half a day of peak productivity was such a big deal. You could always catch up again tomorrow.

Your hands joined his down at his jeans, helping him pull his erection out. He was so hard and hot in your hand. It was practically throbbing under your touch. 

Spreading your legs even wider, you guided him to your heat and he pushed forward at the same time, easily sliding into your wet depths, filling you in one motion. Your hands flew up around his shoulder and you took in a deep, slow breath. A soft moan, only loud enough to reach Mathias’ ears, came from you. He shuddered over you, not a sound leaving his mouth.

“Are you ready for me? We don’t have a lot of time.” He asked breathily.

“Of course I am. I am more than ready.” You said quietly, rocking your hips for emphasis, watching his body tremble once more.

“That is music to my ears, elskling, you don’t even know.” He said, adjusting so he was propped up over you by both of his arms. 

Then he started moving in and out of you, slowly at first, picking up his pace until he was eventually pounding into you so fast you couldn’t do much more than hold on for the ride. You clung to his shoulders, your fingertips digging into his skin. You tried to move your hips in time with his as best as you could. Each thrust pushed you into the couch and you were remotely aware of how it creaked each time, but you were so caught up in the moment, in the way Mathias felt on you, in you, the creaking sounded like it was a million miles away. 

The aggressive way he fucked you and the sheer risk of it all was turning you on so much, even more so than before if that was even possible. In this state, the idea that someone might hear you two sent even more electricity shooting down to your core, intensifying the feeling of him filling you and stroking the deepest part of you.

Adrenaline was pumping through your veins like lava, bringing even more heat to your already flushed skin. You were delirious with pleasure, high from the need to be as close as humanly possible to him. 

It was one, final nagging thought about how wrong this was that sent you over the edge. You shattered once more, clenching tightly around his cock. Arching up, you buried your face into his neck to stifle the cries that threatened to fill the quiet office. He kept on thrusting in and out of you, spurring on the waves of ecstasy until his own thrusts grew erratic. Then, with a stifled groan, he pushed as deep into you as he could go, his body quaking over you. The warmth of his seed coated your insides as his cock pulsed inside of you. 

Closing your eyes, you breathed slowly and deeply. Your lungs screamed for air, and you wanted to take big, fast gulps of oxygen in, but now that you were coming back to reality, you didn’t want anyone to hear that. You were already afraid enough that you two had been loud enough to be heard, and there was no way you could go back and change it if someone did.

Mathias’ lips descended on your forehead in a sweet kiss, then you felt him pull out of you. You felt so empty with him no longer inside of you, and a little bit sore. 

You opened your eyes just as he was sitting up, putting his feet back on the ground. His hair was an absolute mess now, and his shirt was wrinkled beyond repair, but he looked as happy and content as you felt, if not more. 

“That was amazing.” You uttered, smiling.

“I’d definitely say that that was the best quickie we’ve ever had.” 

You laughed. 

“All the others pale in comparison.” 

You sat up, then immediately clenched your lower muscles when you felt some of his seed start to drip out of you. You stood up immediately, not wanting to get any of it on the couch. Even more rolled down your inner thigh. 

“What’s wrong?” He asked, adjusting himself back into his jeans.

“I-uh, I am  _ leaking _ .” You said softly, clenching your thighs together even tighter. “What did you do with my panties?” 

Mathias chuckled almost wickedly, then reached into the pocket of his jeans, pulling out your dainty little pair of panties. 

“So I suppose you aren’t going to let me take these home with me now, huh?” 

“Definitely not.” You laughed. “I can’t be leaking all over my legs and skirt and maybe even my chair.”

“Mm, I suppose you’re right. I didn’t even think about that before I came inside of you.”

He extended his hand out, your panties dangling from his finger. You took them and carefully pulled them on, feeling even more of his cum dripping out of you. Fortunately, when you pulled up your panties, they managed to wipe up most of the sticky wetness on your inner thighs. Now the wetness was just pressed against your core, which would definitely be distracting. 

“I really hope that nobody heard us.” You said, laughing again, this time nervously.

“I doubt it.” Mathias shrugged. “I mean, these offices are built to provide some privacy for meetings, right? How often do you hear your coworkers talking on the phone when their doors are closed?” 

“That is very true. Don’t get me wrong, that was unbelievably erotic and I enjoyed it, I am so glad you came for my lunch.” She said, and a grin lit up Mathias’ eyes. “ _ But _ , I really don’t want to lose my job, nor do I want to be known as the girl who got fired for fucking her boyfriend in her office.” 

“That is very fair. Besides, the fact that it is our own dirty little secret makes it even sexier.” Mathias got up from the couch, towering over you once more.

His hand came up and he smoothed your hair, pulling stray strands back into place.

“I suppose I should probably leave you to work again, we’re a few minutes over now.”

You pouted.

“Okay. Thank you for coming to see me for lunch, I enjoyed all of it. Even though I really don’t want to go back to work now.”

“Awh.” He pecked you lovingly on the lips. “I am sorry, but your work day will be over soon enough. Are you coming over after work?” 

“Of course I am, I am not done with you yet.” 

He hit you with that gorgeous grin, the one that put his pearly white teeth on display.

Then there was a knock on the door, making your heart lurch.

“How do I look?” You whispered quickly.

“You look fine. I fixed your hair. Your face is a bit flushed, but it’s fine.” He said quickly, stepping back and putting a foot of space between you two. You nodded.

“Come in!” You called, your voice shaking.

You were so afraid that someone had heard something and now your supervisor was coming to fire you. Or even if nobody had heard, you envisioned whoever was on the other side of the door stepping in and somehow immediately knowing that you’d just had sex and then you’d be in trouble. 

The door opened and it was the new girl, Emily.

“Oh, I’m sorry I interrupted.”

“Oh no, Emily, it’s fine. This is my boyfriend, Mathias, he just came to have lunch with me and was getting ready to leave right now. What’s up?”

“Nice to meet you, Mathias. Uh, Lu Anne said I should come to you for training today. She said you don’t have to worry about getting the rest of your stuff done today, and to just worry about getting me up to speed.” 

Well, that was fortunate, considering how you were going to be so distracted for the rest of the day anyways.

“Oh, okay. Come on in. I’ll see you when I get off, Mathias.”

Mathias nodded, stepping towards the door. 

“I’ll see you later. It was nice meeting you, too, Emily.” Mathias said, stepping out of your office and giving you one final wink before he turned and shut the door behind him. 

That had been quite the close call there. 


End file.
